1. Field of Invention
This device is a portable boat mounted device used to clean fish, cut fish bait or to transport live bait such as minnows.
2. Description of Prior Art
Many fish cleaning, bait station, and live well devices have been known for many years in prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 4,229,858 shows a boat mounted fish cleaning tray with a leg mounted to the floor of the boat. U.S. Pat. No. 5,098,338 is a portable fish cleaning station mounted to the outside of the gunwale of the boat. A portable bucket and seat apparatus which could be used on a boat is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,846,076. U.S. Pat. No. 4,794,670 is used as a fish chunk-cutting device.
Most of the prior art for fish cleaning devices were not for use on a boat. Those fish cleaning devices that were designed for a boat required a bracket, flange or other device to be connected to the boat, in some cases this could create a tripping hazard. Further, none of the devices were found to have running water available during the cleaning process while on a boat. Most of the forgoing devices were singular in use, that is they were for fish cleaning only while some could be used as dual purpose by including a bait cutting device.